It is often useful to have a schematic, blue print or other model of rooms of a building when either moving furniture, buying new furniture, buying carpets or rugs, remodeling, repainting or otherwise modifying characteristic of rooms or elements therein. Various products exist, which are supposed to assist users in producing such models. Some such products, which are implemented using software, typically require that a user spend a large amount of time taking manual measurements of rooms and items therein and then manually entering such measurements into a computing device to enable the software running on computing device to generate models based on the manually entered information. More recently, special cameras have been developed that remove some of the manual procedure previously necessary, but such cameras typically costs thousands of dollars, and thus, are not readily available to most people. For example, some cameras perform three-dimensional (3D) scanning using structured light or time-of-flight (TOF) sensors to recreate a 3D structure on point clouds. Another technique is to use a stereo camera rig that includes multiple cameras, or at least multiple camera sensors, that simultaneously obtain a pair of images from two different perspectives by spacing the multiple cameras or camera sensors apart from one another. Such specialized cameras are very complex and expensive and are not owned by or accessible to most people. By contrast, most people either own or have access to a smartphone, tablet or other mobile computing device. However, over ninety-nine percent of smartphones, tablets and other mobile computing devices are not capable of performing 3D scanning using structured light and do not include a stereo camera configuration.